


Midnight

by tenshi6



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes Steve up in the middle of the night, telling him he needs company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Steve was idly lying on his couch, staring at the television. There was some kind of romantic comedy but he wasn't really interested so he didn't pay much attention to it. He grabbed a bottle of beer on the table and took a few sips from it. Truth to be told, he was pretty bored. He didn't have much to do nowadays and his daily routine was always the same. Waking up, eating, going to the gym to train then go back home, showering, watching TV, eating and sleeping. And then again. He needed something new in his current life but wasn't sure what it was he truly needed. Maybe he should start dating but he knew little about woman and since Peggy… well, he didn't like that idea. Sometimes Natasha came and persuaded him to go for a walk or go to a museum and even Steve went for a long-weekend with her and Barton. It was fun, but he didn't want to be a nuisance for the pair every time though he was sure they didn't think of him as it.

Also, he went to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s private gym and sparred with Barton and there were a few occasions when he had Stark teaching him new things about electricity and explained how those strange things worked that everyone used, like cell phones and television. Though he couldn't stand Stark's arrogant style he had to admit he liked spending time with him. He wished they could spend a bit more time together but he knew Stark was always busy, he barely had time for Ms Potts and he would definitely think Steve's gone insane if he asked him to be with him more often. Steve didn't want to embarrass himself so he kept quiet about it though it hurt. He really wished, no, wanted to be with Tony more although he couldn't figure out the reason. He just liked spending time with him; that was all. Or that was what he lied to even himself.

Knock. Knock.

Steve half-opened his eyes, wondering when he fell asleep. His vision was blurry since the lights were still on so he rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust the light. He yawned.

"Hey, Steve, let me in!" He was now practically banging on the door.

Steve stumbled out of the couch and went to open the door. He was rather surprised to see Tony Stark standing right in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked sleepily, still blinking at the heavy light.

"Let me in?" Steve stared at him stunned and Tony rolled his eyes. "I brought some Chinese food, hope you like it." He showed the bag to Steve who reluctantly stepped out of the way, letting Tony in then he closed the door.

Steve went to switch the TV off then glanced at his alarm clock. It was 3.06 am which made him to wonder what the hell Tony Stark wanted.

Tony walked into the living room and placed the small boxes of food on the table then sat down to the ground, taking the chopsticks in hand and he grabbed one box. "Aren't you joining?"

"Stark, would you mind explaining me what the hell do you want from me at this godforsaken hour?" Steve knew he might have sounded a bit rude but he was full of Tony's behaviour. He didn't even apologize for waking him up in the middle of the night. He was slightly pissed.

Tony went silent for a while then quietly said "Pepper broke up with me."

"Oh, I'm- I'm sorry." Steve mumbled dumbfounded, not knowing what he was supposed to say in situations like this.

"It's okay." Tony waved off, grabbing some pasta with the chopsticks.

"But, you came to me for advice?" Steve frowned, looking at Tony with genuine surprise.

Tony gulped then shrugged. "I just want company, that's all."

Steve hesitated, this whole situation was still too odd but he took a seat beside Tony and started eating. He had never tried Chinese food before and found it a bit strange at first, but it was delicious. He liked it.

They were eating in silence and though it wasn't comfortable for Tony – or he just didn't show it, - Steve felt really uncomfortable. "Do you mind if we switch the TV on?" He asked.

Tony grabbed the remote and nodded. "I'll." However, Steve immediately regretted it when Tony switched it on and there was porn. He blushed deeply and was glad that Tony quickly switched to a music channel.

"Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone watches porn." Tony threw him a small grin.

"I do not watch." Steve said indignantly which made Tony to stare at him shocked. "What?" He stared back in incomprehension.

"Don't tell me you have never watched porn." Steve didn't understand why Tony was that shocked but he didn't have much time to think about it since Tony switched back to that channel.

"Hey, switch it off!" Steve yelled, looking away with flushed cheeks.

"C'mon Steve, you have to watch it at least once." Tony grinned then yanked his hand away hastily when Steve reached for the remote. "No, no." He laughed, trying to hold Steve back. They had a little spar but it was pretty obvious Steve would win with his super-strong body. Finally, Steve grabbed the remote and switched the TV off but then he realized he was in a pretty awkward position with Tony. He blushed madly and wanted to climb off of him but then Tony grabbed his shoulders and shoved him off, rolling on top of him.

"Hey, what-" He protested but went silent when he recognized the strange glint in those deep, chocolate-brown eyes. He could guess what was coming next when Tony leant closer to him. Steve was too shocked to move so Tony pressed his lips against him without any trouble and his tongue forced his way past Steve's teeth, exploring his hot mouth. Since Steve hadn't pushed him away Tony advanced further and put a little pressure into the kiss, releasing a small sigh. For a brief moment, Steve was taken by the actions and lapped Tony's tongue with his own. As soon as their wet tongues met Steve realized just what they were doing and pushed Tony away roughly, sitting up while wiping his mouth.

"Steve." Tony whispered almost horrified. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Look, you should talk with Pepper, I'm sure she will forgive whatever you did." Steve said after several minutes of awkward silence.

"What? Why-why are you saying it?" Tony blinked dumbfounded.

"I won't be a replacement." Steve stated seriously, still sitting.

"You are not a-"

"Oh, please, Tony, I knew why you came." Steve cut him off with a sad smile. "I-I understand you needed someone but-" He stopped when he saw Tony grinning like an idiot and raised an eyebrow instead of questioning.

"You want to know why Pepper broke up with me?" He said seriously, his grin turned into a genuine, sweet smile. It was rare but now that Steve thought about it he had seen Tony smiling in a way like that pretty often. Tony took Steve's silence as a 'yes' so he inhaled deeply than said "Because I told her I love someone else."

Steve tensed uncontrollably, he couldn't quite decide whether he would like to hear the name or not. He looked at Tony expectantly, faking incomprehension.

"Don't you understand? It's you Steve." He sighed and scraped the back of his neck. "I've messed everything up, haven't I?" He asked sheepishly, half-grinning.

"I… uhn… I-" Steve cursed himself for being at a loss of words.

"I got it. You don't feel the same." Tony said quietly then stood up. "I'm sorry, I thought…never mind." He looked so sad and lonely and Steve wished he could go to hug him but his muscles just wouldn't move. He heard a soft 'click' and knew Tony was gone.

"I'm such an idiot." Steve cursed and sighed, rubbing his temple hard. He should have gone after him and tell him how he felt but… but what? A mocking tone appeared in his mind and for once, it was right. 'Why the hell am I waiting?' He got to his feet in an instant and ran after Tony, hoping he didn't get too far.

"Tony, wait! Tony!" Steve shouted from the top of the stairs, not caring what his neighbours would think. Tony looked back surprised at the running Steve.

"I, I feel the same." Steve admitted finally with a shy smile. "Won't you, come back? We can talk inside."

Tony smiled back and nodded. "Sure."

There were several minutes of silence but Steve thought it wasn't as awkward as the previous ones, at least. They were sitting on the couch; Tony pulled one leg up and rested his chin on his knee while Steve was shifting slightly uncomfortably.

"I hoped I wasn't wrong." Tony broke the silence, looking directly into Steve's eyes.

"Well, I was never good at expressing myself." Steve admitted embarrassed.

Silence, again. Steve just couldn't think of what he should say no matter how hard he tried.

"Is it okay if I come closer?" Tony asked and Steve bit back a grin. It was simply funny. Tony Stark asking for permission?!

Steve nodded and Tony moved closer then threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him against him, stroking his hair gently. It was strange for Steve how calm it was and how quickly he relaxed against his touch.

"I apologize." Steve sighed finally.

"For what?" Tony asked tenderly, still playing with his short locks.

"For pushing you away that roughly. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, I should have expected for that, after all." Tony giggled.

"It's just… I was pretty shocked, you know. It doesn't mean I didn't like it." Steve blurted and he blushed slightly at the next moment, when he realized what he had just said. He pulled away from Tony and turned to look at him. He coughed embarrassed. "I mean- err- I-"

"Steve." Tony cupped his face between his palms and pulled him a bit closer. "You don't have to say anything, it's fine."

Steve smiled weakly and continued staring into Tony's eyes. His body moved on its own and he leant forward to place a soft kiss on Tony's lips. It started innocently and a bit clumsily on Steve's behalf but then it grew to be something more. Steve shut his eyes tight just as Tony did and then parted his lips, giving Tony's tongue access to his mouth. Tony swallowed Steve's moan when he pushed him gently down the couch, climbing on top of him. He still had Steve's face cupped between his palms and he pulled him even closer, claiming his lips hungrily and Steve was sure Tony was going to suck the soul out of him if they continue. However, he wouldn't mind. He wrapped his arms around Tony's firm torso and pulled him down onto him, bringing their bodies together. Even with their clothes on, Steve found it wonderful. Now Tony used a hand to trail a line down from Steve's neck to his abdomen then he tugged his shirt up, touching the soft, bare skin with his long fingers. Steve's gasp broke the kiss.

"To-Tony…" Steve panted as Tony kissed his jawline then his neck. He even sucked the skin a bit, leaving a faint mark.

"Shh, it's okay, I won't hurt you." Tony whispered seductively against his ear and licked the shell playfully, sending jolts of pleasure through Steve's body.

His fingers were busy unbuttoning Steve's shirt and when he was done, he revealed Captain America's breath-taking chest. His skin was so smooth and soft; Tony felt the urge to dirty it. And he did. He moved to the nipples and drew a few circles around it with his tongue, earning soft, pleased gasps from Steve. He then did the same to the other nipple then moved lower, licking his navel and biting his abdomen playfully while his skilful fingers started working on Steve's belt and fly.

"Hey, what- ahh!" Steve tried to protest when Tony pulled his jeans down along with his boxers but the only reply he got was a sly sneer as Tony grabbed his half-hardening erection.

"Trust me, babe, you'll love it." Tony gave him a wink and then opened his mouth and took the tip of Steve's hardening manhood into his mouth.

"Ahh!" Steve moaned and threw his head back in pure pleasure. He could feel Tony grinning against his now rock-hard erection but before he could say a word Tony took him deeper into his mouth and all Steve could do was moaning and gasping loudly.

Steve closed his eyes tightly; letting the pleasure taking him over as Tony bobbed his head up and down. It felt just so fucking great, Steve had never felt something like this in his entire life. He put his arms over his head, allowing Tony to push his legs wide apart, stroking his inner thighs while he continued sucking him eagerly.

"Tony, I'm going to- ahh!" Steve's mouth opened for a hoarse yell and Tony pulled back in the last second, grabbing Steve manhood so he came into his palm.

Tony stroked him a bit more, letting the hot fluid trailing down his hand while he leant forward and gave Steve a deep kiss. Steve responded to it weakly, his mind still blank from his previous ecstasy.

After a good minute Steve sat up and reached for the tissues to clean himself. He handed a few to Tony, to clean his hand as well. When they were finished they threw the used tissues away and Steve pulled his boxers back on, leaning back onto the couch with Tony on top of him.

Steve could feel Tony's hardness through the jeans and he blushed. He cursed himself for being an idiot, not realizing it. Still a bit dizzy from his orgasm he reached down between their bodies and palmed the bulge with a slightly trembling hand.

"Steve, it's okay. You don't have to do this." Tony ensured him with a small smiled and reached down, too, trying to remove Steve's hand. Although, it was a real torture, he didn't want Steve to do it because he thought he owed him one.

"I-I want to." Steve's cheeks were flushed as he tore his gaze away from Tony's. "I might need some help, though."

"Surely you've jerked off before." Tony grinned but when he saw Steve was blushing even more his eyes went wide in shock. "God, don't tell me you've never-"

"No, I've done it, of course." Steve blurted a bit too hastily for his liking but couldn't bit back a small chuckle at Tony's relieved face.

"Then, I guess you won't have problems." Tony grinned and kissed Steve passionately, bracing himself on one arm while he used his other to stroke his neck softly. Steve used both of his hands to unzip Tony's fly then tugged his jeans and briefs down as much as he could.

Tony broke the kiss with a sharp gasp when Steve got a firm grip on his awakening member. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Tony said in a lust-filled tone as Steve started to move his hand up and down, a bit clumsily at first but then he quickly caught up a rhythm.

"I think, I can guess." Steve grinned and leaned to kiss Tony's neck. This angle was a bit uncomfortable to both of them so they quickly changed positions. Tony kicked his jeans and briefs off. And now, he was lying on the couch with his shirt tugged up and Steve was lying beside him on his left side, stroking him steadily while placing small kisses on his mouth, jawline and neck.

Tony palmed Steve's stroking hand, increasing pace. He knew he would not last much longer. "Don't stop." He panted when Steve slowed his motions a bit down. Thankfully, Steve wasn't the teasing type so he obeyed and sped up immediately which caused Tony to cry out loud and came hard into Steve's hand. Steve reached for more tissues and wipe both of them clean then stole a glance at Tony's pleased, calm face.

Steve grinned in satisfaction and buried his face into the crook of where Tony's neck and shoulder met, listening to Tony's panting for a while.

"You know, for an amateur, you're pretty good." Tony grinned teasingly, placing a hand under Steve's chin.

"I take it as a compliment." Steve grinned back and let Tony kissing him again. He loved kissing with Tony. His mouth was wet and warm and he loved the taste of his mouth. However, when a certain thought appeared in his mind, he could not sweep it away. Steve broke the kiss, confused. What if Tony only wanted him for one night? What if he lied? His eyes seemed serious but knowing it was Tony Stark, Steve wasn't so sure.

"What's the matter?" Tony asked surprised, making Steve to look at him.

"Nothing." Steve lied in an instant but Tony's gaze was piercing, so he sighed and gave up. "I was just wondering what's next." Steve admitted quietly.

"First, we need some sleep." Tony stated. "Then what about going out for breakfast in the morning?"

Steve gave it a thought then smiled. "Sounds nice."

"Anything else that's bothering you?" Tony looked at him curiously.

"What you said before… did you really mean it?"

"Yeah, you're good for an amateur." Tony smirked widely but Steve smacked him gently.

"You know what I did mean." Steve rolled his eyes.

"I love you." Tony admitted smiling.

Steve smiled back and gave a small peck on his lips. "Love you, too."


End file.
